the lost kenshin intro
by flingbattousai10157
Summary: this is my first fic so please r&r. will the power of two lovers and hidden emotions overcome the growing evil ahead
1. chapter 1intro

Hey rurouni kenshin fans! This is my first story on fanfic so I'm really excited, and I'm also a big fan of kenshin myself. I hope you readers enjoy my story! Feel free to talk with me at fling_10157@yahoo.com.

                          THE LOST KENSHIN

Chapter 1: a lost love into a new fire

               As a new morning had arisen to a start at the kamiya kasshin-ryu kenjustu (sword arts) Dojo, the inhabitance woke to a start…

"Good morning miss kaoru" kenshin says in his gleeful tone as kaoru-dono walks in slowly and with a certain unbalance. "Morning kenshin" replies kaoru as she kneels down as kenshin walks toward the table with the morning soup and tea. "How was your sleep kaoru" kenshin asks as he pours tea for both kaoru and himself. "It was bad. Because of the wind, I went sleepless" kaoru says, her voice barley above a wisper as she sips weakly at her tea from the lack of sleep. "Kaoru, go back to seep if you must. I can handle the dojo for a day, that I can" says kenshin suddenly as he shines his smile towards kaoru, her shining eyes In reply as she nods…

As kaoru enters her room and closes the door, she is overwhelmed by exhaustion and falls into a deep sleep…

" Hm,hmmm,hm,hmm" sounds out a small tune from kenshin as he finishes the dishes, putting them into a towel and bringing them into the house. As he starts to put them away, he starts to remember old memories, memories of his father, mother, and his first lost love, tomoe. As memories flood over him unstoppably, tears stream down his face, out of memories of joy and sorrow…

It is dark. There is no sound except for kaoru's heavy breathing. She is confused. 'Where am I?" she asks aloud, fear and curiosity enclosing over her. Suddenly, she is floating, her surroundings pure white. Suddenly, she is on her feet again. Kenshin is in front of her, smiling, holding his arms out, so loving, caring, ready to embrace. Suddenly, kenshin falls."Kennsshhiinnn!"Kaoru yells out as enishi walks out of seemingly nowhere. He laughs crazily as he raises his sword and plunges it into kenshins chest. Kaoru wakes up screaming in terror, tears flooding her eyes as the dream vanishes…

Kenshin's breath stops inside his chest, adrenalin rushing to ever part of his body as he runs towards kaoru's room, sliding the door open hard, not stopping until he reaches her. They are both shedding tears…

 I hope kenshin and kaoru work things out in chapter 2! Please give me a rating! Ch. 2 will be out soon!   


	2. chapter 2

Welcome back to all you readers who have read my first chapter. I want to mention that I do not own rurouni kenshin or charters. This chapter take a bit of a turn and I'm sorry because it's short but chapter three will be coming out tomorrow so read on…

                  Chapter 2: The truth of love

       As kenshin pulled kaoru closer, her sobs ceased some. "It was horrible, I-I had thought you had vanished f-forever" kaoru manages to speak out before she sobs again. "I'm not leaving, ever, kaoru" kenshins soft voice utters out, relaxing kaoru. As kaoru looks up, kenshin re-directs his sight directly into kaoru beautiful eyes, locking into a swirl of emotions. "I don't want to ever let you go" kaoru says suddenly, surprising kenshin. "Kaoru, I hope we never let go also, but why do you say such a thing, may I ask?" kenshin replies in confusion. "B-because……. I love you kenshin" kaoru says in a timid and meek voice, letting her emotions spill out that she had been hiding and holding back for so long. "I need you. From the first day I saw you, the love for you inside me had started". Kenshin just looked towards her with loving compassion in his eyes and smiling as he leaned forward to whisper "Kaoru, I love you and need you with every fiber in my body and sprit". Kaoru stared on, love and compassion of her own filling her in every part of her body possible. As her tears ceased completely, kenshin leaned forward. As their lips touched, kaoru closed her eyes. She never waned it to end. As kenshin moved back slowly, kaoru opened her eyes as she made up her mind, slowly leaning back, kenshins body following slowly, their kisses coming faster, bodies urging to continue…

Hey as a note of a good writer, check out fan4000 and her R.K. stories. 


End file.
